


You Don’t Know Me

by Fandom_girl21



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angelic Lore, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, M/M, Post-Episode: s13e02 The Rising Son
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 18:12:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12513292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: Lucifer goes to his happy place when he and Mary find some shelter.





	You Don’t Know Me

They sat in a cave, Lucifer faced the mouth of it quietly contemplating.

Mary was sound asleep, Lucifer could hear her steady breathing. Michael’s words turned in a loop in his head.

Need him, for what? He seemed to already won here. Unless - unless he meant their world? Did this Michael want to kill or take over all known universes? That was a frightening thought.

Lucifer sighed and closed his eyes, he needed to calm down - he needed something concrete in all this mess.

His mind flew back to the memory that helped sustain him the cage, that had helped him preserve in continuing the apocalypse.

Lucifer sat in his chambers trying to find the perfect tune for his latest song. He huffed in frustration and stood, casting the papers to the ground. 

He needed a break.

He ventured outside and toward the angel sitting and looking over a wide variety of crystals.

He sat down behind the angel and moved to pull him into his lap and kiss his neck, nuzzled him behind the ear. His lips curved in a smile as Fraciel began to laugh.

“Luci!! You’re distracting me!”

Lucifer let Fraciel go slightly only to push him to the ground and place his head on his chest.

“Am I? My apologies Diamond. What important work am I distracting you from?”

Fraciel laughed again and shook his head.

“If you must know it’s sorting my crystals.”

“Hmm? How?”

Fraciel gently pushed at him so he could sit up and show him. Lucifer pulled him into his lap as he sat up, kissing his shoulder as his robe loosened.

Fraciel shivered and looked at him.

“Weren’t you making a song?”

“I was, but I needed inspiration. So I came to you.”

Fraciel gave him an adoring look and leaned up to kiss him.

“I love you so much.”

Lucifer smiled and kissed him back.

“I love you too. Now tell me about how I’m helping you sort your crystals.”

Fraciel nodded.

“By size and color, and function.”

“Function? They have more function than to be pretty?”

Fraciel gave him an exasperated look.

“Yes, now I know you don’t pay attention when I tell you about them.”

He moved to leave, huffing when Lucifer only tightened his grip.

“Not yet, I’m sorry Fraciel I remember you saying Rose Quartz symbolizes everlasting love.”

Fraciel nodded and looked at him. He picked up a chunk of amethyst.

“And this?”

“Stability. See I pay attention.”

Fraciel rolled his eyes and grumbled smiling as Lucifer tickled him.

“Come on, smile for me Diamond.”

Fraciel laughed before he slipped out of his arms.

“You’re going to have to catch me if you want to see me smile.”

His brown eyes sparkled with mischievous and he took off into the sky. Lucifer shook his head at him and shot after him easily catching.

They came down to the ground and rolled among the flowers laughing clutching each other.

The memory slipped away as Mary’s voice snapped him out of reverie. He stood quickly wiping his eyes of tears.

“What do you want Mary?”

“What did Michael mean? Why does he need you?”

Lucifer turned from her to the windswept desert land and shrugged.

“I don’t know.”


End file.
